Faith/Faith/Monotypes/Types of Magic
|text= Types of Magic Transmutation: Transmutation is essentially a form of spell. Basically a person has faith that something will turn into something else upon himself/herself doing a particular action (such as a ritual, or invocation, etc). Unlike an enchantment however, the object’s identity lasts. Of course it’s by no means limited to objects, one can use the same concept, the same confidence, to transmutate people into other people or into objects, objects into people, something into nothing, nothing into something, something into something else, etc. This is basically what the spells are, except that the person doing the spell-willing is basically thinking that the effect will be permanent rather than temporary. (Note that thinking an object will ‘always’ remain as is, is an enchantment, and is usually not even that good.) Artifacts/Enchantments: There are no true enchantments in the this world. However, enchantment-like effects can hold if one believes them to. Now obviously it is harder for one to think of a gas or a liquid as enchanted as it’s simply a difficult concept to wrap one’s head around. It makes much more sense for a solid item or a living being to be enchanted. As such, having a physical object – and one with a memorable shape/form at that – helps the mind to recognize “make the connection” between what the object is supposed to do and what it does. These ‘enchantment-like effects’ will exist even if the person’s subsconscious doesn’t believe that his/her own presence or belief is what is causing the effect – it is enough that the subconscious believes the object itself to be either anchor or source of the effect. Now, if there’s no one nearby, then the magic won’t work. And if a person approaches who has idea of the effect the artifact is supposed to have, then it won’t work either. What this also means is that objects tend to take on enchanted properties if they’re in the possession of people who believe they are enchanted, and in places where there are a lot more people, since it means that other people are present to help perpetuate the enchantment effect. If everyone disappears, and it’s a one of a kind with no indication anywhere that it’s magical, and it’s not placed in a way that makes people believe it’s magical, then the next people who come across it won’t believe it to be magical and it’ll lose its enchantment effect. Also, effects that rely on a particular set of weird, unlikely conditions being met tend not to perpetuate well. Enchanter: An enchanter is anyone who is able to convince their subconscious that an item truly is enchanted with some property. Then they are able to show it to others and demonstrate its properties, at which point the item takes on a reality of its own as an enchanted artifact. However, just because a person can enchant one type of object doesn’t mean they can create any enchantment. Like with the ability to cast spells, the subconscious tends to categorize effects and properties, as well as have an intrinsic concept of ‘difficulty’ or ‘grandness’, with more complex or grand enchantments being that much harder to convince the subconscious of. Hence, powerful enchantments are really quite rare. As with spellcasting, one’s ability to enchant an object of their own becomes more powerful the more successes they’ve seen, and would get handicapped should they fail (and handicapped more each time they do fail), hence it is very risky and difficult to try to cast a powerful enchantment without any experience. Seed of Doubt: Someone wise in the ways of faith can just do things to give their opponents the illusion that they haven’t defended against every conceivable threat, that they’ve forgotten something. If they are vague about it, it will have less of a direct faith impact than if they did it with something specific; because faith does not work well in the abstract. However if done right, it could cause the target to have a nagging doubt that just refuses to go away, and that doubt would seep into their faith, and make them question what they’ve done, and to doubt their own success, and this can ultimately lead to their faith becoming weaker and weaker, until their opponent can simply make a specific claim and their target will have insufficient faith to resist it, and thus succumb; in this case, wind up actually forgetting something. Curses and Boons: When a person gets cursed and is aware of it, that person will tend to have thoughts about being cursed - even as they’re trying to not think about it, they are thinking it, and thereby having faith in it, and giving it power over themselves. The curse thus follows the person around and may have an effect pertinent to the terms of the curse (ie a curse of bad luck). The opposite is also true: being aware of being given a boon gives a boon power to help the person. To this extent a curse or boon that the recipient is unaware of is far less effective, since they don’t hold any faith in it; but the person sending the curse or boon is aware of it, and their faith in it alone may have an effect on the recipient. }}